


【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】短文-05-《晨吻》

by kitestory



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 現代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory
Summary: ◇東離劍遊紀同人文（BL向）◇CP：殤不患x浪巫謠◇寫於2020-10-23
Relationships: Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 殤不患x浪巫謠, 殤浪





	【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】短文-05-《晨吻》

**Author's Note:**

> Ps.說是現代AU但實際上沒什麼意義，只是想表示在我看見的畫面中，他們房間佈置是現代簡潔風——有著純白的床單、棉被和枕頭，床邊不遠處是漆成米白色的田園風木頭窗框，潔白的薄紗窗簾在有風吹進來時會徐徐飄動。

時不時的幾聲唧唧啾啾在意識朦朧間便已入耳，殤不患翻了個身，緩緩睜開眼睛。  
  
清晨細雨的氣味伴著入秋的微涼從半敞的窗戶吹拂進來，殤不患輕扯棉被，將身旁趴睡之人的裸背收攏進被窩當中。  
青年後腦披散的一頭艷橘長髮蜿蜒，沿著肩頸的弧線延伸，被形狀優美的蝴蝶骨分流為幾股後傾瀉而下，在潔白的枕頭與床被之間顯得柔順飽滿。  
回想昨晚情事間在視線內散落的長絲，隨著青年騎乘在自己身上搖擺的動作而擺蕩，那被月色染進一層淺藍的冷調橘，在對方同樣雪青但火熱的肌膚上掃過，勾人又魅惑。  
不同於那時的色澤，此時沐浴在晨光下的橘髮清純和煦，像冬日暖陽一樣熨貼著心房。

殤不患感到心中充滿愛意，撐起半身，輕撩起眼前的暖橘，俯首便於青年白皙後頸落下親吻。  
沿著斜方肌如蓋印清淺腳印般不間斷的輕吻而上，最終停留在那微凹的頸窩處用唇尖磨蹭，鼻間盈滿對方的體香，享受著唇上傳來的細膩觸感。  
男人的嘴唇雖不冰涼，但後頸的溫度更高。浪巫謠睡夢中只覺得有個低溫的玩意兒在他頸間挨蹭，縮了縮肩膀，發出小獸般帶著鼻音的輕哼表示抗議，隨後慢慢睜眼，眼梢殘留著情慾消散過後的慵懶。  
  
青年翻身滾進男人懷中，抬手繞過對方臂膀摟住那寬厚背脊將其拉下，給予了一個清新的啄吻後，在耳邊輕聲道，「早安，不患。」

-fin.

Thunderbolt Fantasy  
Syou FuKan × Rou FuYou  
By Riko  
20201023


End file.
